iupengl101fandomcom-20200214-history
Desire2Learn (D2L) Discussions
Desire2Learn(D2L) Writing & Discussions ''' '''What is D2L '''D2L is an online community for your courses, which you are able to connect with both your instructor and fellow peers. On D2L you are able to post discussions, view your grades, class list and content that your professor uploads for you, etc. You will most likely use this website for a lot of your classes. For English 101 you will be using D2L mainly to respond to discussions. Throughout the semester, Instructor Loudon will upload discussion post and will be expecting you to post various responses to the discussions posted on D2L. '''D2L Discussions '''There will be ten assigned D2L discussion post throughout the semester. Many of these responses are aimed toward expanding the major writing projects. This means each time you complete an assignment, you will have to post on D2L in response of a discussion question, posted by Instructor Matthew Loudon. These discussions posted are always writing project related. You must also comment thoughtfully on someone else's responses at least four times throughout the semester, additional to the ten posts. '''Strategies to Score well on D2L posts '''All discussions should answer the question/prompt which is posted by the instructor on D2L. Each response should have a purpose, opinion or a point of view. Use recourses and citations that support the purpose of your response in your post. Your post should be about 1-2 paragraphs long. Responding to a peer’s D2L post will also be looked as a great effort on your behalf. Going above and beyond will actually help you in the long run and expand your writing skills and projects. ' '''How D2L posts are graded: Syllabus Based '''D2L writings and discussions are a total of 10% of your grade. Although, its just 10%, it does count and matter. ' D2L post are graded on completion, thoughtfulness of response, and fulfillment of the particular assignment. Note: the two lowest D2L grades will be dropped. ' ' 'D2L Grading Scale ' 10 – Fully respond to prompt, goes beyond 8 – Responds clearly and well to the prompt 6 – Responds to the prompt in a logical manner 4 – Responds to the prompt 2 – Wrote “potato” over and over again '''Response to other posts '''A post to a discussion question/prompt is not the only thing required. English 101 students are also to respond to a post made by another student in their class. You will have to respond to other peer’s post, at least four times throughout the semester. The purpose of this is to give them feedback on what you think about their post. This can be positive or negative feedback. You can agree or disagree to what your fellow peer posted as long as you give substantial feedback. Response posts should be about a paragraph long. You should not only respond to a post but also use recourses that support your response to their post. ' ' 'D2L Due Dates & Times '''D2L posts should be completed on the day that they are assigned. They are usually due at 11:59pm that night. Each day a D2L post is late, two points will be deducted. ' ''' '''References '''Instructor: Professor Matthew Loudon English 101: Composition I Syllabus '''